bossfight_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Titanian
Titanians are a non-playable race and the first sentient race in the 3rd Dimension, and one of the oldest races in the Multiverse altogether. They wield Gauntlets, Swords, Eyepieces, Rifles, and other Space Stone armaments, as they are the only race in the 3rd Dimension to develop Space Stone weaponry. They exist throughout almost all timelines. Description Titanians are bulky humanoid aliens. They stand at about 8'6", and weigh about 360 lbs on average. Titanians are very durable, able to absorb multiple rounds of bullets and even low powered lasers taking little to no visible damage. They have immense physical strength, enough to throw vehicles and smash solid blocks of metal with their bare hands. They also have very long lifespans, living for more than 2 billion years. Thus, they age slowly. The most rapid part of their aging is when they are young. They grow over the course of 200 years, and seem to freeze at around the biological age of 35 until there is about 500,000 years left in their lifespan, which is when they age rapidly, and grow old. Titanians have higher intelligence than humans, being classified as a 6th level intellect, as opposed to a human's 1st level intellect. Titanian skin is usually purple, although the exact tone may differ, and some even have more bluish skin. A few have skin that is more like a human, but this is extremely rare. They all have the same distinctive furrowed chin. Titanians have two biological genders: Male and female. Biologically, their organs are arranged like a human's organs, and they serve the same functions. However, Titanians are naturally immune to many illnesses and other afflictions that affect other species. And despite their bulky frames, Titanians can be quite agile when needed. History The Titanians arose quadrillions of years before Earth, on a planet known as Titania. However, the planet was so far from Earth that its light hasn't reached Earth yet. The Titanians were among first sentient race in the 3rd Dimension. They were quick to develop, developing their society in a way similar to that of Earth. However, they moved quicker upon the discovery of Space Stones and Uux. They were the only species to ever develop Space Stone tech, as higher powers deemed it so. Using their new tech, the Titanians rapidly expanded, forming empires and intergalactic states throughout the cosmos as more and more species began to arise. Then, a group of Titanians founded the Titanian Kingdom, which created the Fabricators. This state later became the Titanian Empire, uniting all the smaller Titanian states. The Titanians expanded across timelines using Space Stone technology, and had established their presence on all dimensions. They began to work with the 5th Dimension to update Cosmic Law, which had already been written by The Mode. They kept a large acrhive of all the knowledge in the cosmos. They created a democracy, and ruled the Multiverse in peace and harmony. However, there were some within them who resented this. They wanted to be seen as gods, not as equals. These Titanians, known as the Traitors, founded the Titan Regime and started a civil war that broke the old Titanian Empire. The other side, known as the Wise Titanians, created the New Titanian Empire and fought back. By the game's main timeframe, the war is locked in a stalemate, with both sides battling for a hold over more universes. Sometime after the war began, the New Titanian Empire was given the role of being a Time Police force by the Bulk Beings, and the Enforcement Corp was created to do so. The Enforcers also enforced Titanian Law. Society The Titanians had a society similar to that of Earth. However, it varied under both banners. Under the New Titanian Empire, the society remained the same as it was under the old Titanian Empire. Under the Titan Regime, other species were oppressed under a dictatorship, and were forced to worship the Titanians as gods. The Titanians do know of and believe in God Himself, but the Traitors hold a belief that it is their right to rule over the other species as divine beings. The Wise Titanians seek to help other species and recognize neutrality. Titanian Enforcers still serve under the Wise Titanians. Enforcers would enforce Titanian Law, which was a form of Cosmic Law that only applied within the 3rd Dimension, which regulated inter-timeline travel and actual time travel. Thus, the Enforcers are a part of the Time Police, and are very effective at it. Stats INTelligence is at 6th level intellect High resistance to physical damage High resistance to heat based damage High resistance to mental attacks Ability to hold raw Space Stones Immense physical strength Other stats WIP Category:Races Category:Lore